nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rival finches
Finches or birds Nitrome calls them finches in the trailer, however, the achievement "Outrun the Runner" has the description "Escape a chasing bird". They are called "birds" here. Should the page be renamed? It would make sense to rename it to "birds (Cooped Up)" since it would be easier to search for and players of the game, even if they haven't seen the trailer, would be able to find the page. Of course, in regular situations we shouldn't rename pages based off "what is easy to search for", but considering an alternate name for these creatures which appears in game and what would probably be easier to search for exists, maybe we should rename the page. Also, I'm not sure whether they are all meant to be finches, since the one that is constantly flying seems to have a different head. -- 16:28, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :I was about to say "yes" when I had a listen to the preview video again: they do refer to the enemy birds as "rival finches", so I guess it can be confirmed that this cage is dominated pretty much entirely of finches. But seriously, the caps? And (Cooped Up) is an unnecessary addition /nitpicking <3 RSK. 17:10, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I wasn't the one who renamed the page or suggested adding "(Cooped Up)". Thinking it over some more, I think I'm fine with rival finches. However, what about the "chasing bird"? Do I call it on the article "chasing bird" or just assume that it was a typo and call it "chasing finch"? -- 20:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Oops it was just meant to be a general comment, not pointing at you specifically. Rival finches would be a lot more suitable of a name than "naked finches" imo; a bird's feathers aren't exactly considered "clothing" - well I guess in an alternate universe someone will prove me otherwise. :::What do you mean by "typo"? As in, the birds were called two different names? It's not technically incorrect to refer to that bird as both a "chasing bird" and a "finch". They're pretty much encompassing the same thing. But yeah, I would suggest grouping all the rival finches into one article. 04:04, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oops, I forgot to say that I was going to group them all into one article. For my original question, I was asking whether to refer to the chasing birds and "chasing bird", or "chasing finch" and just assume that Nitrome made a typo when they referred to the "chasing finch" as a "chasing bird". -- 12:32, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's not a typo; a "chasing finch" is a "chasing bird". It's not a mistake to call it a chasing bird. This is like calling Hazmat Hero "the protagonist"; they're both referring to the same guy. In this situation, just name the section the more specific "Chasing finch" then you can use "chasing bird" interchangeably within the section text. 01:48, May 9, 2015 (UTC)